lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith
| height = 5 ft. 11 in. | weight = 268 lb. | dob = | billed_from = Melbourne, Australia | music = "Digital Veil" by The Human Abstract | affiliation = Australis Angelique Walker | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = | typen=2 | type1=Insanity | type2=Insanity light | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler/Technical | finisher = The Limit Buster (Fireman's Carry into a backbreaker) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = | record =7-8 | winpct=46 | wins=7 | losses=8 | championships = | retired = }} Zenith is an Australian professional e-wrestler that currently competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. He debuted during the Altered Reality V pre-show. Early life Zenith honed his fighting skills on the infamous King St in Melbourne every night, taking on armed assailants, whom he considered cowardly based upon their reliance upon weapons. He is now bringing the skills that he learned on those nights into the ring to prove that he is the best. To prove that he is the Peak of Perfection in LPW. Since entering LPW, he has been vocal in denouncing the abundance of hardcore matches and their use of weaponry, most likely stemming from a vicious attack on his siblings a little over two years ago. The attack left his brother confined to walking with crutches for life and the right side of his sister's face scarred. Career Zenith wrestled his first match in LPW against Gen at the Altered Reality V pre-show, picking up the victory in very convincing fashion using The Limit Buster. Zenith suffered his first defeat during the pre-show of Homecoming 2010 where he teamed with Kaptain Krossbones Kafu against Daniel Pleasant and Michael Stone. Debuting on Insanity Later in the evening, Zenith was drafted to Insanity at pick number 31. He and Kafu (who was taken at pick number 32) wasted no time in making their unusual partnership a permanent one. Zenith's first match-up on Insanity was against the debuting Azreal however upon entering the ring, Zenith became distracted by James & Max Edwards who came to ringside along with Krossbones and was swiftly defeated. His next appearance was as a part of Insanity's co-main event representing Team Savana against Team Vanderbilt. Teaming alongside Krossbones, Mass Chaos and Andy Savana, Zenith put on a strong showing against LPW Hall of Famer Phantom Lord during the bout which was ultimately won by his team. The following week, Zenith defeated 6 other LPW Superstars in order to earn a shot at the LPW Hardcore Championship at the At All Costs PPV. Unfortunately for Zenith after hitting his finisher on newcomer Ozzy Crerar, the champion Big B. Brown attacked him with a chair and retained the title. Zenith appeared in the Master of the Asylum tournament shortly after being signed to Pyromania, being eliminated in the first round in a Cleansed By Fire match. Although Zenith was the last man standing for his team he was unable to secure the victory, being eliminated by Jeff Watson. Pyromania debut and Australis At Pyromania 18.1, Zenith and Krossbones made their presence known by taking out the Prophecy Of Violence backstage before being revealed as the two men who attacked Sheepster at Insanity's At All Costs PPV. Styxx and Cripsy then appeared and announced them to be two of the newest members of Australis along with Mooroopna Mayamaya. The following week at Pyromania 18.2, the new members of Australis faced off against three of the four contenders for the vacant Western States Heritage Championship in Justus, DJC and Ryan James. They pulled off what many considered to be an upset victory, with Zenith pinning Justus for the win. Zenith and Krossbones were then scheduled to face Matt Clark and Daniel Pleasant of the Prophecy of Violence at Vertigo 2.2. Prior to this match, Zenith received a phone call from his sister, alerting him to his brother's suicide. Despite the news weighing heavily upon him, the Australis members were still able to walk away with the victory. Following the Vertigo taping, Zenith returned home to console his sister and finalise funeral plans for their brother, however upon his arrival at the airport, he was informed that his sister Angelique has been offered a position within the company as his manager. Upon their return to the United States, Zenith and Krossbones squared off against Ken Ryans and Ultramarcus. Despite hitting Ryans with the Limit Buster, the team was defeated after Ryans managed to pin Krossbones. At Sacrificial Creed, Zenith took part in a 6-man tag match against the Prophecy of Violence. The Australis team was defeated at the pay-per-view event before another consecutive loss was dealt to himself and his pirate partner at Vertigo 3.1 at the hands of ColourBlind. During the Pyromania 19.1 show, tension began to mount in the locker room between Zenith and Krossbones as Australis were confronted by X and Ash Strife of The Wisemen. Zenith then proceeded to challenge X for his Hardcore Championship at the next show and punctuated his intentions by turning on Krossbones, thus excommunicating him from the group. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Limit Buster'' (Fireman's Carry into a backbreaker) **''The Pinnacle of Pain'' (Texas Cloverleaf) *'Favorite moves' **Predominantly kicks & punches **Short-arm clothesline **German suplex **Kitchen Sink **Pump Handle Slam **Shoulder blocks **Shoulder thrusts when opposition is in corner **Elbow drop from middle rope **Stomps on grounded opponent **Single leg Boston Crab *'Nicknames' **"The Peak of Perfection" **"The Aussie Nightmare" *'Theme Music' **''"In Elegance" by Architects (Used from LPW debut through Pyromania 18.1) **"Digital Veil" by The Human Abstract '(Pyromania 18.2 onwards) **"Beds Are Burning" by Midnight Oil''' (Used as a member of Australis) *'Managers' **Angelique Walker (from Pyromania 18.4 onwards) Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Hardcore Championship (2 time) **Ranked #22 on Apex 25 (April 2011) **LPW Most Improved of the Year (2011) **LPW Most Hated of the Year (2013) Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Insanity Roster